


Long Shift

by Pointeddemonology



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pointeddemonology/pseuds/Pointeddemonology
Summary: Law has an extremely long shift, too tired to go home and brew his own coffee, he goes to the hospital cafe. Theres a small mix up in drinks.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Long Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Lit-tober day 3: Pumpkin Spice

Law didn't usually stop at the hospital cafe, preferring, instead, to just brew his own coffee at home. However, that didn't mean he never went in there, long shifts were often, he didn't feel like brewing his own coffee, didn't have time, or wouldn't even have time to make it home between shifts.

Today had been a long shifts, nine hours over his shift, a child lost due to brain swelling after having a pencil shoved into his eye, two young patients in a car accident lost, and a wanted pregnancy had to be terminated, an elderly woman flown in was DOA, and the regular comings and goings. He didn't know what he expected from a Monday at a Level 1 ER, but it certainly hadn't been this. It left him feeling a bit empty and a little lost, as if maybe his job really wasn't worth it. It would pass, with time, but, for now, he just needed some coffee.

He comes in to the small cafe set up on the ground floor of the hospital, at the other end of the hospital from the ER, as far as he could get while staying at the hospital, since his next shift was only an hour or so away. He notices immediately that there is a new batista making and giving out drinks. He thinks nothing of it as he heads up to the counter and orders his regular plain black coffee to go even though he intends to sit down, he just wants the paper cup, prefers it over the porcelain ones. Once he's paid for his order he goes to the other end of the counter to wait, waiting along with an older woman who seems to be in a bit of a rush, he supposes that's normal at a hospital. He ignores her as she complains into her phone about the terrible service.

"Here you go, one plain black coffee. Here you are, one pumpkin spice latte." You say as you hand the drinks over to Law and to the older woman. Law takes his drink with a quiet thank you and walks over to take a seat in the table at the furthest corner. Just as he takes a drink and realizes its not his drink, the woman spits out the plain black coffee with a sound of disgust. 

"This is not a pumpkin spice latte!" She shrieks as she slams the drink down on the counter. "This is a plain black coffee! Are you trying to kill me?!" She continued to scream as you look helpless, trying to calm her down and explain you just mixed up the orders and would happily make her a new drink and replace it. "I expect a full refund and a new drink!"

Law stands up, walking over to the counter, not holding the drink that wasn't actually his. 

"Oh, sir, I'm so sorry, I got your order wrong as well! I'll remake your coffee as well!" You say it so sweetly it almost pulls a smile out of him. It amazes him you can be so calm while this woman screams at you.

"Excuse me, you're with me right now, not him!" She slams her hands on the table, getting into your face. You back up a bit to get away from her. 

"Shut up, you're annoying."

The woman turns around quickly, her hair flying, leaving her looking disheveled and a little unhinged. "Excuse me?!" She shrieks, shoving her finger in his face. "Who do you think you are?!"

"No one important, but definitely better than you." He keeps his voice cool and calm.

She looks at him heated and like she's about to start screaming at him. He gives her a dangerous and near murderous look, too tired to deal with this a moment longer. She freezes up, then turns on her heel with and angry huff and storms out of the cafe.

He turns his attention to you. "Are you alright?" He asks.

You nod with a soft smile. "I'm fine, thank you for sticking up for me."

"Not a problem."

"Here let me remake your coffee." You move to make him another plain black coffee.

"Actually, could I get one of those pumpkin spice lattes? Maybe a date?" He didnt usually make it a habit to ask someone working for a date, but he didn't know when else he would see you and he would gladly take no for an answer.

You look a little surprised, why would a doctor want a date with a simple batista? But... he was attractive and he seemed nice enough.

"I'll write my number down for you."


End file.
